


Just Know You're Not Alone, Cause I'm Gonna Make This Place Your Home

by Huntress8611



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Gets A Hug, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Gen, Hugs, Protective Tony Stark, Science Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Bruce had a shitty childhood. Bruce was on the run from the government for years. Bruce never touched anybody. Nobody ever touched Bruce because they either thought it was unwanted or because they were scared of him. Bruce was currently clinging to him like a limpet. Yeah, he’s definitely touch-starved, Tony concluded.





	Just Know You're Not Alone, Cause I'm Gonna Make This Place Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Home by Phillip Phillips.
> 
> This work fills the square "Touch Starved" on my Bad Things Happen Bingo Card.

“Fuck yeah, Bruce!” Tony exclaimed. “We did it!”

He spun around excitedly, grabbing Bruce’s shoulders for a second before pulling him into a hug. Bruce froze and Tony started to pull back, scared that he had triggered a panic attack or flashback of some sort, but before he could completely let go Bruce’s arms shot out and grabbed the back of his shirt. Tony wrapped his arms back around Bruce and the other man leaned heavily into him.

“Bruce? You good, man?” Tony asked, concerned.

Bruce mumbled something unintelligible, burying his face in Tony’s shoulder and tightening his grip. Tony started to move, aiming to get the two of them to the couch, and Bruce let out the quietest, muffled whimper.

“I’ve gotcha,” Tony said, sitting down on the couch he had in his lab to sleep on for late night science binges.

He moved a hand up to cup his friend’s head, the pieces of this puzzle beginning to fall into place. Bruce had a shitty childhood. Bruce was on the run from the government for years. Bruce never touched anybody. Nobody ever touched Bruce because they either thought it was unwanted or because they were scared of him. Bruce was currently clinging to him like a limpet.  _ Yeah, he’s definitely touch-starved, _ Tony concluded.

He managed to maneuver them so that he was lying on the couch, his head resting on the armrest, with Bruce on top of him.

“Bruce, you okay with this?”

“Yeah,” Bruce managed. “Please don’t let go.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Brucie-bear. I’ve gotcha,” Tony said, running his fingers through Bruce’s hair.

Bruce relaxed, closing his eyes. He didn’t intend to fall asleep, but it’d been a long time since he’d felt this safe and his brain decided that sleep was what he needed.

After a while, Tony realized that Bruce had fallen asleep.

“Hey, Bruce, this isn’t a good place to sleep, bud,” he said, gently shaking the other man awake.

“Hmm? Oh, sorry, Tony,” Bruce said, not moving an inch.

“C’mon, get up,” Tony said with a chuckle, sitting the both of them up.

Bruce tightened his grip on Tony, pressing impossibly closer.

“Hey, I never said I was letting go,” Tony soothed, resting his chin on Bruce’s head. “Just said we shouldn’t fall asleep on my shitty lab couch when I have a perfectly good bed that feels like sleeping on a cloud.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, Tony. I don’t want to impose,” Bruce said quietly.

“It’s not imposing, Bruce. I offered, it’s perfectly fine,” Tony said reassuringly. “C’mon.”

Stood up and pulled Bruce to his feet, tucking him back under his arm. He led him to the elevator and asked JARVIS to take them to his floor. He guided Bruce from the elevator to his bedroom, thankful that they’d been wearing comfortable clothes in the lab that day. He gently pushed Bruce onto the bed before moving to lean against the headboard and pulling the other man against him.

Bruce curled up against him, burying his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. Tony moved a hand up to run his fingers through Bruce’s hair and pulled him closer with his other arm.

“This still okay?” Tony asked.

“Definitely. Sorry for making you do this.”

“Brucie, we’ve  _ got _ to work on your self-esteem and self-confidence. You aren’t making me do anything. I’m doing this because I want too,” Tony said softly. “Stop apologizing, you have no reason too.”

“I just-”

“I know, I know. It’s alright. Just lie here with me and rest. You’re alright, I’ve gotcha. If you’re tired, go to sleep. I’m not going anywhere, you’re safe.”

“Thanks, Tony,” he murmured, grabbing onto Tony’s shirt. “You’re a good friend.”

“Anytime, Bruce. I mean that literally. Anytime, man.”

“I-”

“You’ve got people now, don’t distance yourself from them.”

“Okay, Tony,” Bruce said quietly.

“Night, Bruce.”

“Night.”


End file.
